


AUO3 Verse Extras

by wordsarelifealways



Series: The Magical Universe of Isak and Even [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Canon typical drug use, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Choking Kink, Mpreg, Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim, same scene different POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: Does what it says on the tin: extra scenes from my A/B/O Universe of Our Own verse!





	1. Be Gentle With Him, Jellybean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippet from Jellybean Makes Three before I was sure I was going to write the whole fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping this in here despite JM3 being its own fic now, as this was really where it all started and I couldn't bear to delete it haha

“My whole body aches.” Isak moaned from the middle of their bed.  He was swaddled in the duvet; just his flushed face and sweat damp curls poking out of the top of his duvet burrito.

“You’re almost eight months pregnant, Is, I think it’s normal.” Even knelt down next to the bed and ran a hand through Isak’s hair comfortingly.

“Oh, I’m pregnant?  How could I _forget_!  Thank you so much, Even, where would I be without your helpful reminders?” Isak bit out and Even placed a placating hand on the duvet resting over Isak’s swollen stomach.

“Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say.” Even agreed, rubbing Isak’s bump gently.  “Can I do anything to help?” He offered.  He kept moving his hand in slow circles over Isak’s bump, hating see his love look so miserable.

“I ache all over.” Isak reiterated, sniffling a little.

“How about a bath?  A nice warm bath?” Even suggested.  He’d been at work all day – he was so close to his maternity leave now though that he could almost _taste_ it – so he had no idea if Isak had left his duvet burrito at all.

“Will you get in with me?” Isak squinted up at him suspiciously and Even couldn’t help but laugh.  A lot had changed since Isak got pregnant, but some things were _exactly_ the same.

“You think I’d miss a chance to see you naked and wet?” Even raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

“I’m eight months pregnant and frumpy, Even.  My body’s a fucking mess.  Don’t start that shit.” Isak huffed grumpily, turning his face away from Even.  It was one of the more difficult aspects of the pregnancy: Even thought Isak had never looked more radiant than he did round with Even’s baby, but all Isak could see was the weight gain and how he couldn’t even see his own feet any more to do put his shoes on.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, but you’ve never looked more beautiful to me.” Even whispered.

“You’re only saying that because your Alpha’s smug about getting me pregnant even though I was on birth control.” Isak sniffled and, oh god, Even hated it so much when Isak cried.

“No, baby, no.” Even cooed, getting up onto the bed and pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple.  “I say it because I mean it.  The first time I saw you I thought you were an angel.  I thought there couldn’t be anything more beautiful.  And now here you are: in _our_ bed, carrying _our_ baby and _our_ future.  You look beyond beautiful.” Even sounded so sincere that Isak couldn’t possibly doubt him.

He wished he could somehow make Isak see how beautiful he looked.

Isak didn’t say anything for about a minute, but Even gave him time.  They had all the time in the world, after all.  He had one hand cupping Isak’s face and stroking his cheek and the other resting on his bump.  Their future was kicking strongly against his hand and it was the most grounding feeling in the world.

“You _will_ get in the bath with me, then?” Isak eventually asked, looking at Even shyly from under his lashes.

“Of course.” Even promised.  “I’ll go run it now.” He dropped a kiss to Isak’s sweaty forehead before he slid off the bed and went into the bathroom.  He made sure the water was comfortably warm as he ran the bath and he filled it with that bubble bath that Isak liked the smell of so much before going back to the bedroom to fish his boyfriend out of his duvet burrito.

There were tissues littered all around the bed, Even realised when he went back in.  If Isak wasn’t exhausted and hormonal he might have jokingly asked if Isak had spent the entire day jerking off.

“Bath’s ready, handsome.  Let’s get you up.” Isak groaned at that, but he let Even help him un-burrito himself and sit upright.  Even had to resist the urge to bury his face in Isak’s bump and whisper secret words to Jellybean; he knew if he started that the bath would be cold by the time he finished and that wasn’t going to help Isak at all.

The ten second walk from the bed to the bathroom took almost two minutes with Isak in his current state.  He kept whimpering that his back hurt and his neck ached and that the baby was kicking the shit out of him, and all Even could do was rub his back sympathetically and nod.

He helped Isak struggle out of his shirt and his maternity sweatpants and, after quickly tugging his own clothes off, he carefully stepped into the tub with Isak.  Immediately Isak let out a satisfied moan and practically melted against Even.

“This was a good idea.” He mumbled as he let his head drop back against Even’s shoulder.  Even took advantage of their position and wrapped his arms loosely around Isak’s bump, humming in agreement.

They didn’t say anything after that.  Isak was too tired and just wanted to let the warm water soak the ache straight out of his bones, and Even was too preoccupied with washing Isak and basking in all the changes his body had undertaken to think of words worthy of the moment.

There were no words big enough for how Even felt about Isak anyway.

He lathered his hands up with the body wash that Isak liked and slowly cleaned away the grime of the day.  He started at Isak’s shoulders and slowly moved down his arms, until he was clasping their hands together.  Isak’s fingers were lax in his, and when Even glanced down he saw that Isak had fallen asleep.

Isak’s head had lolled so that his face was half buried in Even’s neck.  _Not even a minute in a warm bath breathing in his mate’s scent and he’d fallen asleep_ , Even thought fondly.

He continued his washing of Isak, enjoying the peace it brought him.  He ran his soapy hands gently over Isak’s chest, making soothing noises in Isak’s ear when he brushed over his sensitive nipples, and then washed the excess soap away so it didn’t get itchy.

Then came Even’s favourite part.

He soaped his hands up again and placed them tenderly on Isak’s bump.  He started at the top, just below Isak’s diaphragm, and slowly ran his hands down around the outside until they met again at the base of the bump.  He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he moved his hands in gentle circles inwards until his hands were spread over the peak of Isak’s stomach.

“You’re exhausting your daddy, Jellybean.” Even murmured when he felt the baby give a particularly hearty kick beneath his palm.  “I know you’re getting antsy in there, little footballer, but you’ll be out soon.  Just a few more weeks and we’ll really get to meet you!”

Even could hardly keep his excitement in check when he thought about how soon they’d have an actual _baby_ that they could hold and dress and change, not just the swell of Isak’s stomach and the sound of the baby’s heartbeat that they’d recorded at the sonogram that sounded sweeter than any song Even had ever heard.

“I can’t wait to be able to hold you, Jellybean.  Daddy’s had you all to himself for so long, I think it’s gonna be papa’s turn for a while.” Even moved his hands mindlessly over Isak’s bump, lightly skimming his thumb over stretch marks.  “Poor daddy will need his rest after lugging you around all this time!  We’ll let him sleep for a while.” Even nodded to himself before glancing down at Isak.

He always looked so peaceful when he slept, like he’d never struggled a day in his life.  It soothed Even’s soul to see his mate look so untroubled.

When he found the willpower to tear his gaze away from Isak’s tranquil face he looked back to the swell of their child under his hands.

“For these last few weeks, though, be gentle with him, Jellybean.” Even rubbed the spot where he could feel the baby kicking.  For a moment there was stillness beneath his hands and he felt a sense of awe wash over him that the baby was in there and could hear him and they recognised his voice and-

And then the baby kicked again, directly against Even’s palm, as if it to say _make me stop_! and Even grinned even wider at the show of defiance.

Definitely the baby of Isak _try to make me_ Valtersen.


	2. Call Me When You're Sober, Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Even and Isak met, but from Even's perspective (3.4k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go!!!! finally started the Extras!!! hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It felt so good to just let loose and chill with his boys for a bit.  It had been a bit weird the first week he’d been at Nissen knowing that they were still all together at Bakka, but being back at Mikael’s house made him feel a little bit better.  Familiarity always helped in the midst of big life changes.

As much as he missed his friends there was no way he could have stayed at Bakka; if he had had to deal with _one_ more person talking about his episode like it was exciting plot twist on a shitty TV show and not a fucking terrifying mania-joyriding-his-brain experience he would have ended up cracking some skulls.  His friends probably would have helped too, and then they _all_ would have been in trouble.

“Hey, Earth to Even.” Mutta waved his hand in front of Even’s face and forced Even back to the present.  “Where’d you go?”

“Just thinking.” Even shook his head.

“About how good it is to see us again?” Elias grinned, but Even could see the serious glint under the humour in his eyes that said _we’re here if you need to talk_.

“You know it.” He laughed.  “No one at Nissen could live up to you guys.” Wasn’t that the truth?

“Obviously!” Mikael exclaimed, clearly offended that Even had even _tried_ to find people as cool as them.

“You made it through your first week, though!” Yousef cheered, trying to pull Even out of his melancholy and back into a party mode.

“How about a celebratory smoke?” Elias offered.  The boys didn’t smoke, but they didn’t mind being around Even when _he_ did.  Even usually wouldn’t have touched weed so soon after an episode, but you know what?  It had been a fucking hard week and Even deserved to chill out without his parents hovering over him like they had been.

“Let’s go.  Don’t want to have Mikael’s house still stinking of jay when his parents get back.” Even grabbed his jacket, tossing out the boys’ as well, and they made their way out into the garden.  Even had always liked Mikael’s garden; it was big and comfortable and they had spent countless hot lazy days sprawled out here.

Frigid October nights didn’t have quite the same appeal, but the fresh air hitting his lungs as he went out the door definitely revived something inside of him and for that he was grateful.  Life had just felt so fucking _grey_.  He had slogged through his depressive episode, but he couldn’t shake that feeling that something was just _missing_.

He was chalking it up to missing his friends.

“Tada!” Adam produced one tightly rolled joint from his pocket and Even raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did you just have that in there waiting for me?”

“…yeah.” Adam grinned sheepishly.  “We figured you’d need it, and it’s been a few weeks now since you levelled back out so we didn’t think it would do too much damage.  It’s more tobacco than pot if that makes you feel better.” Even took the joint as Adam explained himself and his heart warmed in his chest.

He had such considerate friends.  They didn’t need to know that he had a joint in the pocket of his own jacket that was almost entirely weed, saved for a quiet moment.

“It does.  Thanks, guys.” He fumbled in his pocket for his lighter, cupping the end of the joint away from the cold air outside as he got it lit.

“We’ve got your back, man.” Yousef clapped him on the back as he inhaled deeply from the joint, enjoying the feeling of being free of his parents’ gaze.  They knew he smoked from time to time, but after episodes they always watched him _so_ closely and it was getting stifling.

“So what have I been missing, huh?” He asked as he blew out his first stream of smoke in what felt like years.

He worked his way through the joint slowly, relishing the burn in his lungs and the taste on his tongue, as the boys told him about little inconsequential things that had happened at school.  He gave in to the haze happily, looking around the garden lazily as the boys talked, until he saw someone that soured his mood.

“Who invited Eli?” Even’s nose wrinkled of its own accord.

“Ugh, fuck knows.  Doesn’t he always just _show up_ at these things?” Elias groaned, looking around before spotting Eli too.

“I think he has a sixth sense for parties.” Mutta nodded.

“That would suggest that he had any sense to start with.” Yousef replied.  “Just ignore him; he’ll leave like he always does once he’s sold his stuff.”

His _stuff_ being hard drugs.

The guys all went back to talking about normal things, but Even couldn’t shake his annoyance at Eli.  He had never liked the kid – although he was pretty sure that he was a bit older – and that feeling had only heightened when he had started selling hard shit that had got a lot of people really fucked up.

Even found himself watching Eli irritably as he smoked the rest of his joint, which proved a buzz-killing experience until suddenly someone was storming over to Eli who looked about as impressed with the dealer as Even felt.  He watched the boy curiously as he strode across Mikael’s lawn to where Eli was skulking, wondering for a second if the boy was about to hit him.

No such luck.

Instead the boy leaned against the same tree Eli was and mirrored his stance.  Even couldn’t look away.  He told himself it was because he was really hoping this kid would punch Eli Selman in his smug fucking face, and not because the boy looked pretty cute in the light washing out of the glass doors at the back of Mikael’s house.

He had a feeling that the boy was pissed at Eli for something and Even’s attention was kept by the hope of seeing Eli get decked.  He only realised quite how much he was rooting for the boy when he was filled with an irrational feeling of anger when Eli blew smoke in his face.

To his credit: the boy didn’t even blink.  He just kept glaring and snapping at Eli and Even wanted to cheer him on from across the garden.  That definitely would have been weird, though.

All of Even’s good will towards the boy deflated, however, when he watched Eli reach into his backpack and produce his classic bag of pills hidden amongst mints.

 _Dammit, kid_.  Even wanted to shake his head.  _Don’t get sucked into his shit._

The boy checked through his little big – clearly trusting Eli about as much as Even did – before slipping Eli his money.  Eli said something to him then, and Even wished he could have heard what it was that made the boy stiffen and turn on heel and go back into the house.

As the boy got further into the light Even could make out more of him: he had curls that couldn’t possibly have been as golden as they looked soaked in all the light from inside, and his tight skinny jeans couldn’t possibly have been comfortable.

Even kind of wanted to peel them off of him, but he shook the thought away quickly.  He was just antsy because he hadn’t hooked up in fucking forever; there was no need to subject that kid to his urges.

He tried to tune back into the boys’ conversation, but the more he tried the more the mystery Eli hating boy filled his cloudy mind.  What if he passed around whatever he had bought from Eli and shit got out of hand and it all went back to Mikael, whose house it was all happening in?  Even couldn’t live with that on his conscience, but he was also sort of aware that the boys had known he was staring at the whole exchange.

He didn’t want to make it too obvious, so he made sure to finish up the joint the boys had so kindly gifted him and participate in the conversation – actually telling them about his first days at Nissen rather than giving them the short answers he had been leaving in their group chat – before he announced that he was going to go in to take a leak.

“Yeah, enjoy finding that boy in there.” Adam waved him off, and it took his slightly stoned brain a few seconds to process that.

“I…okay, thanks.” Even laughed, pushing Adam’s shoulder playfully before he made his way back inside.  Warmth hit him like a physical wall as he opened the back door, making him realise just how cold it was outside.  He hoped the boys came inside soon.

He wasn’t really sure where to start looking for the boy, but he figured if he was sharing drugs he’d want to be where all the people were.  Even looked all through the living room where people were dancing and hooking up, but there was no sign of the curly haired boy.

He made his way through the house, and by the time he was coming back downstairs from checking the bedrooms he was beginning to wonder if the kid had just taken his drugs and gone home.  It was only when Even was coming up to the kitchen and the overwhelming stench of vodka and what he eventually scented as _grief_ caught his nose that he found the boy.

He was quite a sorry sight, Even had to admit.  The boy that twenty minutes ago had been toe to toe with Eli was now crumpled small on the floor against Mikael’s kitchen cabinets, cuddling a bottle of vodka like it was his only friend in the world.

Suddenly Even had a different suspicion about the boy’s drugs, and it made his heart race with fear.

“You were just outside talking to Eli, right?” Even asked as he stopped in front of the boy.  The boy tipped his head back to rest against the cupboard door and he went white as a ghost looking at Even.

He didn’t even look old enough to drink, let alone be using hard drugs.

“I know Eli, yeah.” The boy’s words were carefully measured, like he knew he was about to be busted and he didn’t want to fall into any traps.

“Look, cards on the table: I saw you two outside.  I know he gave you something.” Even said as he rested against the counter, not moving his eyes from the boy’s face.  He was actually kind of beautiful, if not incredibly sad looking.

“This is my friend’s house.” Even finally continued when it was clear that the kid wasn’t going to say anything.  “Could you, like, _not_ do hard drugs in here?  He doesn’t need that shit tied back to him.” Even said bluntly, although it was killing him not to ask what the boy’s plans were for those pills.

“Y-yeah, of course not.  No worries.” The kid stuttered, and it occurred to Even that he probably looked terrifying towering over him while he was sat on the floor clearly drunk.

“Good.” He nodded.  He wasn’t sure what made him say what he said next.  Maybe it was the scent of sadness that clung to this boy, or the mystery of someone being so plainly unimpressed with Eli and getting away with it unscathed, or maybe it was just because the kid really was beautiful with his wide – if not glassy – green eyes and cute little cupids bow and the sharp lines of his jaw.

“So you’ll be free to come outside and share a smoke with me then.” Even didn’t bother to phrase it like a question; he figured if the boy was buying pills from Eli then he wouldn’t object to sharing a joint with a stranger.

“I- what?” The boy seemed lost for words, and Even liked to think it was because he was as affected by Even as Even was by him and not just because it looked like he’d drunk most of a bottle of vodka to himself.

“You heard.” He gave the boy a slight chin nod and – before he could talk himself out of it – he turned around and headed back to the garden.

He was barely two steps out of the kitchen before he heard the boy get to his feet and footsteps hurrying after him.  He made sure to use his long legs – and more sober state – to his advantage: getting out onto the porch quickly so he could sit down and try to compose himself into something that passed for relatively put together.

He set on the top step and took his joint out of his pocket, figuring talking to a cute boy was as good a time as any to get it out, and he was just lighting it when he felt a presence behind him.

“Hey.” He greeted without a doubt in his mind that it was the boy.

“Hey.” The boy said back as he sat himself next to Even.  They were quiet for a few more seconds than was comfortable, and Even guessed that the boy was pretty wasted, so he took initiative.

“You want some?” He held out his joint, offering the boy first hit.  The boy didn’t say anything; he simply took the joint from Even’s fingers and took a long pull from it, silently letting Even know that this wasn’t his first time smoking.  He handed the joint back and Even could feel those green eyes on his mouth as he inhaled from it.

“So you only have a problem with hard drugs, huh?” Smoke streamed out of the boy’s mouth as he spoke, and Even was embarrassed by the way his dick twitched at the sight.  It really had been a long time since he had got laid.

“Hard stuff will fuck you up.” Even said simply; actively trying not to think of the times he had been tantalised by how easy it would be to swallow a bottle of pills.  “No one ever died from smoking a bit of jay.”

“True.” The boy nodded, accepting the joint when Even offered it back over.

“So, do you have a name?” Even finally asked.  “Or will I just have to remember you as the stoner who almost passed out drunk in my friend’s kitchen?” He teased.

“ _I’m_ the stoner in this story?” The boy came alive with indignation, looking impossibly gorgeous even as he spluttered on his smoke.  “You’re the one offering some stranger pot!”

“Yeah, the name’s Even; nice to meet you.” Even didn’t bother to deny it – although he had a feeling he’d enjoy watching the boy argue – and held his hand out in the hopes the boy would shake it.

Whatever gods were up there were on Even’s side that night, because the boy shook his hand and it sent heat all the way up Even’s arm until he swore there was fire licking at his heart.

“Even.” The boy saying his name was almost enough to get him half hard in his jeans.  “I’m Isak.” He finally introduced himself, and it was like something inside of Even finally relaxed.

 _Isak_.  _Of course it’s Isak_.

“Isak.” Even nodded, as if he hadn’t just felt the earth shift.  “So, Isak: how does a pretty boy like you know a scumbag like Eli?” Even asked the question that had been pressing on his mind since he first saw Isak striding across Mikael’s garden.

He passed the joint back over to Isak, mostly to watch those pretty lips pucker around it, but when he looked closely he realised that Isak looked _really_ far gone.  Even was suddenly glad when Isak made no attempt to put the joint near his mouth.  How much had Isak had before Even had plied him with more weed?

“You think I’m pretty?” Isak looked so surprised that Even couldn’t help but laugh as he took the joint back from Isak and stubbed it out between them.  He refused to believe that no one had ever told Isak he was pretty before.

“Isak, I think you might be the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Even said honestly.  He couldn’t stop _staring_ ; even when he was clearly off his face Isak was a fucking vision.  Even had never felt so strongly about someone before.

He hoped from the way Isak was staring back at him with such wide eyes meant that he was feeling something similar.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Isak whispered, a secret confession filling the space between them.  _I feel it too._

Even felt like he would die if he didn’t kiss this boy in front of him, but there was no denying how wasted Isak clearly was.  What if when he sobered up everything was different?  Even didn’t want to be someone else’s drunken regret when Isak felt like something so _right_ to him.

“Give me your phone.” He used his most authoritative alpha voice, something he didn’t pull out very often, and sure enough Isak handed over his phone.

“Why- why do you want it?” Isak slurred as Even saved his own number into Isak’s contacts and sent himself a text to get Isak’s number too.

“Because this is _not_ going to be the only time I see you.” Even was _not_ going to let this gorgeous boy slip this his fingers just because he was wasted when they met.

“Text me when your not completely wasted, yeah?” He moved closer and slid Isak’s phone back into the first pocket on his jeans that he came across, and he tried not to think about how close he was probably getting to Isak’s dick.

He bet he had a fucking beautiful dick.

Even felt stuck.  He was still leaning right into Isak’s personal space, captivated by those green eyes as they raked over his face.  He could see it from a mile away when Isak leaned in to kiss him, but Even wasn’t strong enough to stop it from happening.

When those soft sweet lips pressed against his Even felt the earth lurch once more.

Isak’s soft lips opened up beautifully for his tongue, and his eyes fluttered shut in such sweet looking bliss that Even wished for this moment to be seared into his memory forever.  He felt Isak’s hands come up and grip onto the front of his jacket, sending Even a very clear message: _don’t fucking move_.

He couldn’t remember the last time he kissed someone so desperately.  He felt like his entire existence had zeroed in to this exact moment; kissing Isak was the only thing that mattered.  Isak must have felt the same way because he kept tugging on Even’s jacket until they toppled over, resulting in Even lying on top of a beautiful boy who was too fucking cross faded to take it any further.

He allowed himself a few more moments to enjoy the way Isak was arching beneath him, stealing a few more frantic wet kisses that tasted like cheap vodka and weed and everything he wanted, but when Isak hitched his legs around his waist and rocked his hips up helplessly Even knew that he had to slow it right down before he gave in to the hardness Isak was pushing up against him.

What if Isak wasn’t like this at all when he was sober?  It wasn’t fair of Even to let him go all the way just because it made _him_ feel good.

“Why did you have to be so drunk?” He groaned, cursing the whole freaking universe for putting this angel in front of him that he couldn’t have.  He started pulling away from Isak, but to his surprise Isak tightened his legs around his waist.

“Come back.” Isak whined when Even gave another push and broke through Isak’s strong thighs, finally putting some much needed space between them.

“Call me when you’re sober, beautiful.” Even whispered, unable to resist brushing one last soft kiss against Isak’s swollen lips.  He moved back as Isak tried to catch his lips, clearly wanting a proper kiss, and he exercised _all_ of his willpower to stand up and leave Isak on the patio.

He knew one thing for a fact: this was not going to be the last time he saw that angel.

He was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with whether or not to include the scene where Even finds Isak's friends to take him home but I ended up not doing it because it wouldn't have been particularly long or interesting, so I just left it out as we all know that's what happened haha I hope you liked it!
> 
> remember you can request scenes you'd like to see for this, even if it's just a perspective switch like this was! so far I'll be writing about Isak's first few heats, the night Even gets him pregnant, and possibly an alternative ending to AUO3 where Isak died in the hospital because sometimes I just need angst ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [the blog](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com)   
>  [the twitter](https://twitter.com/isaksredscarf99)


	3. I'm sick of feeling like death when I go into heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's first three horrible heats, and his first good one (2.8k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> managed to write this all in one evening, because I think this chapter was stuck in my head and getting in the way of writing the next chapter of JM3 haha surprisingly this ended up from Even's POV when I had always imagined writing this from Isak's, but sometimes the story just doesn't go how you imagine haha
> 
> there's like........a hint of choking kink in this I guess? it's not a lot but it's there haha

**The first heat, August 2017:**

Isak’s first heat was a nightmare for the both of them.  It came a few months after they moved in together; Even woke up one morning sweating unbearably, and when he forced his eyes open he found that the horrifying heat was coming off of Isak.  His boyfriend was flushed in the face and sweating all over, and he looked like he was in agony.

Unfortunately for both of them it wasn’t the sort of agony that a good knotting could cure.  Isak curled himself up into a tight ball with his arms wrapped tight around his belly until Even managed to pry him out of that position and make an emergency call to Eriksen.  Even’s stomach had dropped through the floor as he listened to the doctor explain that Isak’s body was rejecting heat hormones, something that had apparently been very common in omegas coming off of suppressants.

Basically: there was nothing they could do.

Isak had kept pleading for a knot, for _anything_ , but Even didn’t have a chance in hell of getting hard when Isak was in so much pain.  The thought of touching Isak like that when he was clearly suffering made Even feel all sorts of wrong, even though that’s what Isak’s body needed.

Usually Isak begging and moaning was the ultimate turn on, but listening to his baby crying into their pillows for help was as far removed from sexy moaning as it got.

They ended up having to break out their specially made dildo that had been made from a mould of Even’s dick, complete with an inflatable knot.  It had been a joke present from Even on Isak’s birthday; although after the way Isak went _wild_ when they first used it, it had actually become a sort of frequent part of their sex life.

Even had never used it totally instead of his own cock before, but Isak’s first heat changed that.

Isak had been so wet – their sheets were absolutely saturated in his slick, which normally drove Even wild – and his gaping soaking hole had practically swallowed the dildo whole when Even got it between his legs.

That was how they got through the entirety of Isak’s hellish four day heat.

There was a lot of crying – from both of them – and Even lost count of how many times he had fucked a sobbing orgasm out of his poor boy with a silicone replica of his cock, but somehow they made it through.

The days that followed – after they changed their sheets and cleaned themselves up of Isak’s bodily fluids – involved a lot of non-sexual comforting touches.  Isak made a nest in their bed and Even lay in it with him, stroking Isak’s hair and pressing kisses over his face and nuzzling his bite and telling him how much he loved him.

It took another three days before either of them was prepared to leave the house, and when they did it was only to go to Eriksen for a check up after Isak’s first heat.  They learned that it tended to take omegas a few heat cycles to get used to the influx of hormones and chemical changes and for their cycle to stabilise, and they had both left feeling quite disheartened.

The thought of going through another heat like that was a lot.

***

**The second heat, November 2017:**

Isak had phoned Even from the bathroom at school gasping for breath and telling Even that his heat had come out of nowhere and he had panicked and locked himself in a cubicle to avoid the handful of alphas at school.  Although it had been a stressful morning for both of them there was an unspoken relief that at least Isak wasn’t lying on the floor sobbing in pain.

Even had borrowed his parents’ car and picked Isak up from school because there was no way in hell he was going to let his boyfriend make his own way home soaked in slick and giving him chem-scents that _screamed_ that he was ready to breed.  That just wasn’t going to happen, in any universe.

Isak had curled up in the passenger seat, but he looked more uncomfortable than pained.

“It feels so weird.” He’d whined when Even slowed to a stop at a red light, pressing his hand to his abdomen to try to stave the ache away.

“How does it feel?” Even asked as he put the windows down to get some fresh air before he crashed the car in a heat-scent daze.

“Like someone’s totally hollowed me out.” Isak was squirming in his seat trying to get comfortable and Even could see the sweat beading on his neck.

“We’re nearly home, baby, okay?  We’ll get those clothes off and we’ll get the dildo out again, yeah?” The traffic was moving relatively quickly, a definite blessing with the rate Isak was leaking slick.

“It’s not the _same_.” Isak whined, and Even felt a little guilty about how little he had really touched Isak during his first heat.  Logically he knew that an omega needed a lot of physical contact from their alpha while they were in heat, but it had seemed so wrong while Isak was suffering.  But maybe he had just extended Isak’s pain by _not_ touching him?

It was a difficult topic for both of them, not helped at all by the fact that Isak didn’t really remember much of his first heat so he couldn’t say what he had wanted.

They made it home in good time, and Isak’s second heat was a bit better than his first.

Yes, Isak was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t deliriously out of himself with pain and that made the world of difference.  Even still wasn’t massively into it, but Isak was much more aware and that definitely made Even feel more comfortable to touch his mate.

He never managed to get it up himself, but he did his best to make the five day stretch pleasurable for Isak: eating him out to get him ready, biting harsh kisses into his bite while he fucked Isak with the dildo, swallowing Isak’s dripping dick as he worked Isak over with the silicone and swallowing right in time with the inflatable knot popping inside of his mate.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

***

**The third heat, January 2018:**

“I don’t feel good.” Isak moaned pitifully from the middle of the bed.  “When will they stop being horrible?” He whined, squirming amongst the pile of Even’s clothes he had amassed to comfort himself with.

“I don’t know, baby, I wish I could tell you that.” Even ran a cold cloth across Isak’s forehead before draping it over the back of his neck where he could see the sweat collecting.

“When will we get to have fun with it?  I’m sick of feeling like death when I go into heat.” Isak complained, fucking himself onto the dildo with practiced ease.

“This is a lot better than when you could hardly talk the first time.” Even pointed out as he took the cloth away and covered the damp skin with kisses.  “You’re getting there, baby.”

“Yeah, but I want to get there on your _real_ dick, not this silicone one.” Isak whined.  Even rubbed the head of the dildo against Isak’s prostate harshly, watching in satisfaction as Isak came all up his chest.

“You’re not doing too badly on the silicone dick though, angel, are you?” He winked.

***

**The fourth heat, March 2018:**

“Ev, come here.” Isak moaned, pulling Even straight into bed as soon as he was in arms reach.  Even had finished his shift that night to a text from Isak saying his heat had come, which they had both sort of suspected because Isak had been incredibly needy the last few days.

“Get these clothes off.” Isak’s nose wrinkled at the sight of Even still fully clothed and the anxious knot in Even’s stomach unravelled.  This was normal.  Apart from the difference in his scent and the hotness of his skin it was impossible to tell that Isak was in heat.

This was how it should have been from the beginning.

“You look good, baby.” Even couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss seeing Isak looking so wanton, completely naked in their bed while he was still fully clothed.

“You look over dressed.” Isak pouted into their kiss, pushing Even away.  “Off.  All of it.” He insisted, pushing at Even until he sat up and started stripping.

“You seem very calm for your heat.” Even observed.

“I’ve had a few orgasms without you, but I’m _getting_ your knot this time.” Isak pointed to the discarded dildo on the floor and Even laughed.

“Glad to see you can take care of yourself while I’m at work, at least.” He grinned as he kicked off the last of his clothes and lay down with his boy.

“Should have been here with me.” Isak was pouting again, and Even just couldn’t resist kissing those lips.  It devolved into hot dirty clashing of their tongues quickly, and Even rolled on top of his sweet pliant omega.

“I’m here now, baby.  Gonna take care of you.” He promised, grinding his rapidly filling cock against Isak’s and listening to Isak keen in his ear.

“Fuck, _finally_ , yes!” Isak babbled, his hips meeting Even’s desperately.  “Hated not having the real thing; want it so badly.” Isak was already gasping and writhing under him and Even had barely touched him.

That needed to change immediately.

He ran a hand down Isak’s torso, pausing for a moment at his abdomen to stroke the tight skin there.  He was trying to accept that a baby wasn’t in their future, but he couldn’t help but hope that Isak’s heats might change that.  That Even could breed his mate so good during his heat that they defied the odds.

Isak seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he arched up into Even’s touch and let out the two hottest words Even had ever heard.

“Breed me.” Isak moaned, and it was like a switch flipped inside of Even.  He pulled back, and before Isak could cry out his protests he flipped his boy onto his front and yanked his hips up.

“Oh god,” Isak moaned into his nest, bowing his back deeply to present himself to Even.  He was a fucking vision: round ass cheeks high in the air, slick running tantalisingly down his thighs, his balls already pulled up tight, and his sweet omega pussy glistening wetly between his legs.

Even leaned in and pulled his cheeks apart, licking a fat stripe over Isak’s hole before ducking down and licking up all the slick that had run down his legs.  He was convinced that there was nothing that tasted sweeter than Isak’s slick, but the high noises Isak made as Even enjoyed his slick were almost as sweet in Even’s mind.

Once Isak was all clean Even took a breath and kissed up Isak’s spine, leaving glistening marks on Isak’s pale skin where his lips were oily with slick.

“Ev, please, I can’t wait.” Isak was shaking his head desperately as best he could from where he was practically face down in his nest.

“No?  My baby too needy for his alpha’s knot tonight?” He purred, kissing up the back of Isak’s neck and trying to get at his throat.  Isak tipped his head back obligingly, even though it can’t have been a comfortable angle for him, and Even growled against his bite happily.  He could feel more slick running down Isak’s legs at that and his alpha preened inwardly at having made his mate so wet.

“I’ve waited so long, Ev, had to use that d-dildo so many times and it’s n-not the same.” Isak’s hips were thrusting against nothing in search of friction and Even took pity.

“You’ve been so good, baby, such a good boy waiting for the real thing to fuck you.” He praised, reaching a hand down and loosely jacking Isak’s dripping cock and watching Isak’s eyes roll back deliciously.

“Silicone just not as good for my hungry boy, huh?” He squeezed his fingers around the head of Isak’s dick in the way he knew he liked and was rewarded with a loud moan and another burst of slick.

“Yours is so much better.” Isak was nodding desperately and Even couldn’t wait any more.  He released his hand from Isak’s dick – ignoring the little sob Isak let out – and after pushing a few fingers into Isak’s soaked hole just to be sure he was still ready from working himself over with the dildo before Even got home he knew Isak could take him.

He wet his hand with Isak’s slick and made sure his cock was nice and wet before he spread Isak’s cheeks once more and pushed his way into his mate’s waiting heat.

It was better than Even could ever have imagined.  Isak was hotter and wetter than ever; it was almost like he was fucking Isak’s pussy rather than his ass, although he knew that Isak _hated_ vaginal sex.  Even didn’t realise how badly his alpha had needed to fuck Isak through a heat until he was inside of him.

He didn’t hold back, and Isak made no attempt to use their safeword so Even kept going.

He sat up on his knees and rested his hand on the back of Isak’s neck for leverage, enjoying the way his gorgeous omega lay beneath him so happy to be getting fucked, and he rocked his hips harshly, pushing deeper and deeper into his mate until he was sure they’d be tied together forever.

Isak didn’t seem to mind if the way he was moaning and stripping his hand desperately up and down his dick was anything to go by.

“Knot me, fuck, Even, _knot me_.” Isak moaned against the sheets, his hand flying over his dick now.

“Yeah?  My sweet omega needing a knot?” He slid his hand across Isak’s throat until he was stroking Isak’s bite and he could _feel_ Isak’s breathing catch.

“ _Yes_.” He keened, and Even relished the way he could feel Isak’s vocal chords thrumming beneath his palm.

“Would any knot be good enough?  You’re so desperate in your heat; would you let _any_ knot stuff you full?” He panted as he stroked Isak’s bite, already knowing the answer.

“No, just want _your_ knot, baby.” Isak was pushing his hips back desperately, and Even rewarded him by tilting his hips up a bit and nailing Isak’s prostate with each thrust.

Isak went ballistic under him: his whole body spasming and his moans getting higher and higher with each push of Even’s hips, and his hand was just a blur over his weeping cock.  Even could tell he was getting so close, and he couldn’t tease him any more because Even was about a breath away from coming himself.

“You want my knot?” Even bent over so he could whisper in Isak’s ear, and although it made hitting Isak’s prostate a bit more awkward it was worth it for the way Isak relaxed for him.

“ _Yes_.” Isak had tears running down his face and he was so red, and Even had never seen him so thoroughly fucked out.

“Then take it.” He growled, tightening his hold on Isak’s throat and he gave one final push and felt his knot swell inside of Isak.

“Oh _god_.” Isak sobbed, and Even watched smugly as Isak came hard over his own hand as he felt Even demand more space inside of him.  Isak shook and cried his way through his orgasm, and Even kept stroking his baby’s bite to prolong the pleasure until Isak claimed over sensitivity and he pulled his throat away weakly.

It took a few more minutes for Even to finish, and Isak was moaning meekly into his nest as his body milked load after load of come out of Even’s knot but it didn’t stop him from rocking back helplessly for more.

“So hungry for my knot.” Even murmured, stroking over Isak’s face as he watched Isak keep taking him.

“W-waited long enough for it.” Isak was trembling all over and he looked exhausted, but he seemed satisfied and calmer than he had during any of his previous heats.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll need to wait again.” Even ran his fingers gently through Isak’s sweat soaked curls as he laid them carefully on the bed, spooning Isak in his heat nest as they waited for his knot to go back down.

“I think we’ve finally got this heat thing right.” Isak agreed, reaching for Even’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

“I think so too.” Even agreed, bringing their hands up and kissing Isak’s shaking fingers.  “You were incredible, baby.”

“So were you.” Isak gave a tired smile over his shoulder.  “Here’s to the next few days, huh?” He winked sleepily, and even though he had been joking Even’s dick twitched excitedly inside of him.

“Down, boy.  I need some sleep first.” Isak’s voice was already slurring with sleep, and Even kept stroking Isak’s curls until his boy fell asleep against him.

Here’s to the next few days _indeed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS????????
> 
> this was one of the most requested scenes for this Extras fic haha so I hope it lived up to all your hopes!
> 
> [the blog](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com)   
>  [the twitter](https://twitter.com/isaksredscarf99)


End file.
